Many different hair care products are used to treat hair. For example, shampoos are used to clear hair; conditioners are used to improve the texture of hair and styling gels are used to increase hair manageability. Not all hair care products, however, result in healthy hair. For example, some hair care products can remove natural components from hair causing damage. In addition, hair treatment processes such as dyeing, relaxing, or permanent waving can damage hair. Hair also can be damaged or weakened by the action of mechanical, atmospheric, and/or chemical exposure. For example, radicals from ultraviolet radiation and the peroxide treatment step of dying hair can cause damage that is evidenced by weakened, dry, and brittle hair. The most apparent effect is the bleached appearance of hair after exposure to intense sunlight during the summer months. Hair also can suffer abrasion damage caused by a multitude of factors such as grooming, combing, blow-drying, and curling.
The present invention is directed to natural plant extracts that have been found to improve the appearance and feel of hair.